


Alegoría

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: La disolución de ambas partes: Tom Kaulitz Trümper.





	

 

 

**ALEGORÍA**

 

 

 

Bill se está quejando de lo mucho que tarda frente al espejo. Tom se peina el cabello con los dedos, tuerce la boca y el piercing brilla. Brillando. Se deja brillar y Kaulitz, Tom, se empieza a recoger el cabello, viéndose bien para no olvidarse.

Alguna clase de bendito: el espejo le sonríe. No, suena una risa. Proviniendo de su cabeza, la carcajada se extiende por su cerebro (allí, una ilusión vívida). Tom pospone la sedosidad, deja caer la moña que va a atar su lacio pelo. Primeramente, la risa no es su duelo; pertenece al espejo que se aburre de tanta muchacha y Bill, que es _sólo_ Bill. Segundo, fíjate, la risa no es un consuelo, sino una… emancipación de la costumbre ordinaria. Hay muchos tipos de costumbre. Tom se alisa el pelo con los dedos.

La risa se asienta en esta parte que le empieza a arder. Tom se examina la frente. El hueso frontal sucumbe como, verdad, la risa fuese ácido. Luego, un dolor en el malar, en el vómer, en los maxilares. Se mira bien para no olvidarse. Está disociándose frente al espejo. Mírate bien, que se me olvida. Pero es Tom quien se mira, aliviado.

La carne empieza a escurrirle, piensa, se escurre demasiado. Bill lo notará. Mira el reloj de pared: 05:55. Tom parpadea, escucha con franqueza (¿de qué otro modo, ya en estas?) la risotada estruendosa, suplica que su hermano esté comiendo o tomándose fotos. Trata de componer las desviaciones de músculos orbiculares. Las pestañas se marchitan en la ventana. Las cuencas se notan por su insuficiencia motora.

Cuando ya no queda nada de su cara, sino el cráneo, Tom empieza a olvidarse, seriamente. No crean que la caída de la piel o el cabello es dolorosa, si no han sentido qué es la caída del alma. Gotea Kaulitz Trümper; ahí va el día en que dijo “Bih”, su primer intento de “Bill”, cuya función variaba dependiendo del humor. Ahí, en el charco de espíritu, su primer contacto con una chica, su primer beso, primer abrazo morboso, su primera noche de sexo. Corría un flujo de ideas; la música que nunca pudo componer (¿las razones?) sonaba en reemplazo a su voz. Alemania se deshizo en su mano. L.A. se redujo al arete de expansión.

Cantaros de caras por su cara. Tom ya no escucha, oye la risa. Mira, entiende, a Tom, ahora, se le escurre la energía, y Bill, su otra mitad, debe estar sintiendo un dolorcito o, al menos, presintiendo el dolor. El cráneo se carcome y la médula espinal se enreda en su cuello. En el momento que logre escarbar algo de raigambre ya será tarde. Tú lo ves y no dices nada. Tom se oye reír, oye a su Gibson en el concierto por Humanoid, con la poca alma que le queda.

En el lavamanos, la masa de carne, sus entrañas en el suelo… el hígado en las últimas por el vodka y el divorcio. Los nudillos se caen, las costillas desechas, los tendones destripados, los ojos tapando el desagüe. Su alma también se somete a la ebullición, prosigue a evaporación:

Ve a su propio cuerpo descompuesto, a Simone en el jardín de niños, a la profesora pequeñita y buenorra que le hizo masturbarse en sexto, a Billy y a él peleando por una cuerda de guitarra rota; Georg y Gustav con quince y dieciséis años respectivamente, aspirando a ser más que los “de atrás” de Devilish, incluso cuando Bill y él aún no eran populares.

Ve a su madre y a Jörg discutir por nada, lo que le advierte que se está desvaneciendo de forma diferente esta vez; se ve fumando yerba con Bill, luego cocaína, solo. Billy jamás lo sabrá. Y luego Ria, la pobre Ria, que lo abandonó al no poder soportar el peso de un tipo siempre melancólico, cuando ella se había enamorado de su soberbia y egocentrismo fingidos.

La imagen que dolía, que hacía quebrar sus esperanzas de volver a ser carne y espíritu, era exclusiva: su yo de siete años vendido a programas de televisión, a revistas, a millones de muchachas obsesivas; vendido por su hermano. La música era Tom. Y su primera guitarra en el sótano de la casa compartida con Gordon, que no pudo recuperar.

La imagen: Tom Kaulitz componiendo lo que sería su última melodía real. La recuerda: Sol sostenido, un profundo relampagueo en la voz; Bill nunca la escuchó, pero, ¿qué no eran almas gemelas? En algún sueño…

—Maldita sea, Tom, ya son las seis con diez…—siseó Bill.

En lo alto, donde ya ninguna chica podría herirlo, donde Bill no podría destruir sus deseos, donde su madre no podría exprimir su escaso desarrollo, donde su padre no podría alegarle el odio; en lo alto, vete a saber tú si cielo o sólo cielo, limpio por la espuma dorada y risas pías, luces más hermosas que las de los clubes en L.A., donde bien vivirán un tiempo hasta que él se mate o mate a Bill.

Billy. _El_ hermano, se siente ajeno, como debería.

— Tom—oye, difuso. La melodía absuelta resuena en su pecho de aire, de fibras inexistentes. Bill se difumina ante sus otras vistas sin dueño… El llamado logra que la carne se recomponga; la figura se alinea, las cuencas reciben a sus ojos, el pelo se adhiere al cuero cabelludo, se apega a él firmemente. La moña incrustada en su muñeca. Los tatuajes vibrando juventud en la piel.

Él se entretiene contando bromas fáciles sobre su renovación, su alma destilada; Tom Kaulitz Trümper deja de ser parte de un aleteo constante: nos vemos en el espacio exterior.

Las lágrimas más sinceras sobre los techos en la tierra.

 

 

 

Lo siguiente que hace es disfrutar de ver a un tipo parado en el espejo que se peina el cabello con los dedos. Sonríe hacia sí mismo. Pasa una mano por la espesa barba. El poncho blanco de franjas rojas, negras, es planchado por sus manos callosas. Qué cabrón tan engreído. Ríe profundamente. El tipo no parece oírlo.

El hombre, con el cabello recogido, abre la puerta.

_Seis con veinte._

 

 


End file.
